


Better

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Bleach
Genre: Asshole Spanking, Caning, Drabble, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Renji never cries nor whimpers, because he knows better.





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

Renji never cries nor whimpers, because he knows better. A different captain has already taught him better than that. Renji can still feel the warmth of where his tea sat during breakfast. It bleeds through the wood into his cheek and creeps down his throat. It provides no comfort. 

Byakuya presses the cane against the tops of his thighs. Renji inhales once – twice – three times. He never cries nor whimpers despite no warning. Byakuya flicks his wrist and slaps his thighs. A sharper flick catches his cheeks. 

His mouth tastes like copper. Still, he reaches back and spreads himself open.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been getting back into watching Bleach. I did watch Bleach as a teenager, but quit keeping up with the series and am now getting back into it. I appreciate it so much more now and am re-discovering so many pairings and characters and things I missed.


End file.
